The Bane of Olympus
by ChaosDisposal
Summary: After winning the 2nd Titan war Zeus and all of the other gods banished Percy Jackson to Tartarus seeing as he was getting too powerful for them to handle, will he escape or be tormented for eternity? Artemis/Percy Aphrodite/Percy Thaila/Percy Lemons
1. Teaser: Chapter 1

Percy's **(POV)**

 ****Kronos gasped as Percy struck his heart with Riptide, effectively killing Kronos and sending him back to Tartarus, Annabeth and Grover were on the floor breathing heavily after Kronos punched them in the gut.

"It is over" Percy said as he seemed to be in perfect condition.

Slowly all the major gods flashed in as Zeus's eyes widening as he expected them to be all killed by Kronos. The other gods just awed at the sight, Riptide in a dead Kronos as percy had his foot on Kronos head.

"How could you possibly kill Kronos?!" Athena said as all of the gods nodded except Poseidon who fully knew Percy was capable of such things. Percy simply looked up at the goddess smirking with golden blood all over his face.

"Do not underestimate me Gods, as now you see what I am truly capable of" Percy said as all the gods shuddered even Zeus.

"Now enough, Apollo they are in need of medical attention and I believe a meeting must start concerning Perseus" Zeus said as Percy smirked at the power hungry Olympian.

Apollo ran over to Grover and Annabeth and handed them and force fed them ambrosia then took them to his personal hospital. All the Olympians took a seat on their thrones as Percy took a solid gold chair to sit on.

"Perseus it has come to my knowledge that you now have the power of a minor God" Zeus said as all the Olympians nodded at this.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything? Am I not trusted after all of these life threatening quest I have went through for all of you?" Percy said glaring at all of the Olympians causing them to flench.

"They may have their reasons but I do not trust you Perseus for any demigod to get as powerful as you have should not be trusted, let Hermes blasted child serve as an example!" Zeus yelled at the top of his lungs some gods were taken back by this but Percy just smirked at the foolish Olympian, causing Zeus to get even more angry.

"We shall have a vote on this boy's future, raise your hands if you agree with me and think this foolish boy should be dropped into Tartarus?" Zeus said but Percy knew none of the gods would raise their hands and not be as dumb as Zeus.

What happened next shocked Percy, all of the Olympians with the exception of Artemis, Poseidon, Hestia, Aphrodite, and Hermes raised their hands. Zeus smirked at the shocked Percy and with a snap of a finger they were all teleported to the hole of Tartarus in the underworld.

"Any last words boy?" Zeus said as all the gods were practically holding back Poseidon.

A large amount of power was radiating from Percy now as his fist were clenched and his eyes in a fury. " **Yes, when I come back all of you who betrayed me by voting against me will face my wrath, especially you ZEUS** " Percy said in a demonic voice and before anybody could respond Percy jumped down into the pits of the infamous home of monsters, Titans, and evil **TARTARUS**.

Artemis **(POV)**

I watched as Olympus's former Hero and my savior jumped down to his doom. I felt like jumping down with him to save him but it was too late now as he was probably dead from the impact. I teleported back to my Palace and unexpectedly started crying, _wait why am I crying?_ I thought.

I jumped on my bed and sobbed for Percy for some reason, _he was a male why am I crying?_ after a straight hour of crying I managed to stop myself as an IM appeared before me with Thaila on the other side.

"Artemis ar- are you crying?" Thaila said, I quickly wiped the tears from my face and lied, "What? No I uh, watched a sad movie" I said as she slowly nodded knowing I was lying.

"Okay sure, whatever. What I was going to say was that Thorn the manticore that nearly killed Percy is back." At the mention of Percy I was back to depressed mode, but then instantly to defense mode.

"Where is he?" I said as Thaila moved the IM showing a familiar monster stalking in a forest a few miles away with the hunters on trees watching it.

"Alright I will be right there don't attack it!" I said as she nodded, I summoned my hunter outfit along with my bow and teleported to Thalia's location. As soon as I got there I saw the Manticore and my hunters attacking.

"Thalia I said not to attack it!" I yelled as she and the hunters smirked at me then went back to fighting. I aimed my bow at the monster and started shooting two celestial arrows at a time at him. He roared shot 5 spikes at me as I managed to dodge them.

"Hunters get on the trees and shoot at him from there!" I yelled as they all started climbing trees near to them and in 5 seconds reached the top and started shooting at the raging Manticore. As I was about to climb a tree I felt a sharp pain on my left leg. All the hunters stopped shooting and looked towards me. I lifted my leg to see three Manticore spikes sticking out. I fell on the ground feeling the poison doing its effect immobilising my body.

The Manticore then ran at me at full speed and right when he was about crush me with his sharp legs he exploded in not golden dust but dark red, then I fainted.

 **Hey guys this is a just a teaser chapter, please review so I can know if I should continue on this story. Peace!**


	2. Teaser: Chapter 2

**Teaser Chapter 2**

Percy **(POV)**

As I fell I slowly started to realize what I said, _how could I possible survive?_ I thought as tears started forming. _For Annabeth!_ I thought trying to straighten myself out which didn't work. _Goodbye mom, I love you,_ I thought as the ground slowly became visible, it was a dark red color filled with guts and other nasty stuff. I closed my eyes preparing for what was about to happen.

Then out of nowhere I felt myself being grabbed midair as my flight slowed down immensely until I could feel the cold and rough ground on my skin. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a hooded figure wearing all black with long black hair coming down from his or her hood.

" _Do not fret young one, for I will save you from this nightmare"_ The hooded figure said in an ancient voice. I started to feel happy again seeing as I was not alone anymore, I blinked my eyes to try to see him better but after closing my eyes and re-opening them everything was different.

I quickly got up now extremely confused, I looked at my arms to see that they were see through like a ghost from one of those stupid horror movies. I saw three hooded woman in grey cloaks instantly realizing that they were the Fates. Thinking I was dead I walked up to them, but they just ignored me like I was not there.

"Uh, hello? Am I dead?" I asked them but they just continued to sow, then after waiting two minutes with no response I yelled, "HELLO ARE YOU THERE!?" One of the fates looked up and then around with a face that showed confusion.

" _Sisters, do you hear that?"_ She asked, then both of the sisters looked at her with blank faces.

" _Clotho you must be going crazy, for I do not hear a thing in this wretched place"_ One of them said, Clotho just shrugged and they all went back to sowing. I now very annoyed and confused yelled again but now in a louder voice.

"I KNOW YOU HEAR ME, WHY AM I HERE?" Then all of the sisters jumped and dropped what they were sowing. They pulled out daggers and looked around.

" _Who are you?"_ Clotho said in a calmed matter.

I started to realize somewhat of what was happening now so I went to her ear and said not to loud this time, "It's Perseus Jackson, and I think I died after I jumped into Tartarus." The Fates eyes widened at what I just said.

" _The Alcea curse!"_ One of them gasp out. They instantly put their daggers away and put on a set of shades now able to see Percy.

" _Young Perseus, you have been given the curse of Alcea for eternity you will be dead and alive. At day time you will be teleported back to land but at night time you will have to stay in Tartarus. You will be immensely weak in Tartarus while your powers on land will be quadrupled. You will also be granted the gift of immortality and you will never be able to fade."_ Clothos said as I was going nuts now.

"What!" I managed to say in my shocked state, while the Fates just smirked at me.

" _Take it as you will but I believe it to be a blessing"_ One of the sisters said as I started to calm down. I felt myself being teleported as the Fates just waved bye to me, I appeared in a forest as I felt like a Primordial with the amount of power entering me. I looked around slowly then I heard a familiar roar so I ran towards it.

3rd Person **(POV)**

The Manticore roared as all of the hunters were shooting at him from the trees, they were unreachable. The monster was about to retreat when he saw a defenseless Artemis and took his chance to kill a Olympian, he charged up and released five of his most toxic spikes at her. The spikes landed in her thigh managing to immobilise the goddess.

Artemis fell from the tree and onto her back, she looked at the Manticore running at her fullspeed ready to stomp her face in. Then something amazing happened, a red laser shot from afar going straight towards the Manticore's heart.

The monster blew up in red dust as Artemis fainted by now leaving a bunch of highly confused and worried hunters.

"Phoebe go take Artemis back to camp and heal her!' Yelled an angry Thaila, Phoebe nodded and carried away an injured Artemis away bringing along the rest of the hunters with her.

"Whoever killed the Manticore, thank you" Thalia said running away with the hunters.

Percy **(POV)**

I watched Thaila run away back to her mistress, I sat on a rock thinking of the power I just summoned. _How was I able to kill a Manticore with a blast of power?!_ I thought to myself excited.

I slowly walked to where the Manticore blew up, red dust covering the entire scene. Suddenly with a poof of red the Manticore stood before looking way stronger than he did before, covered in obsidian armor head to feet.

I reached in my pocket for Riptide to find it gone, leaving me defenseless with a powerful Manticore in front of me. Then I realized I was invisible so I started to walk away but then the Manticore called out.

" _ **Master, what are my orders?"**_ I spun around to see the monster looking directly at me, I walked back in front of the beast now curious to why he just called me Master. The beast saw this and realized why my face showed confusion.

" _ **You destroyed my old self, I am now back to the original state of when I was all powerful, and for that I am forever in your debt."**_ It said as I realized how powerful that power I used on the Manticore was.

"How do you see me beast?" I asked him as he just shrugged leaving me without an answer. I started to sense that night was almost upon us, so I had to make this quick.

"Meet me in Tartarus" I said sternly as the beast nodded then vanished in red dust, _I gave him teleportation powers to?_ I thought, suddenly I felt a tug on my head. _No master, you have the ability to allow me to teleport anywhere, seeing as you are a Primordial._ The beast said, _Telepathy as well_ I thought chuckling to myself.

I sat back on my rock watching the sunset, I looked at my arms as they started to dissolve, _Tartarus here we go._

 **Alright this is my final teaser chapter seeing as the last one wasn't really much. Review if you want me to continue this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so I decided to continue the story, ENJOY.**

3rd Person **(POV)**

A weak and frail old man appeared out of nowhere deep in the depths of Tartarus, the man fell on his knees as he appeared to be at least 70 years old. He got up and looked around, that man had a very powerful scent as well, as monsters started stalking him from the shadows.

A mighty roar could be heard as all of the monsters turned to see an angry Minotaur come out of nowhere and ram into the old man who was thrown a couple of miles. The man groaned in pain, but he got back up and started to talk to himself.

The Minotaur got angry that such a heavy attack couldn't kill a weak man and so this time he mustered all the energy he could and tried to ram the man again this time with his horns.

Then out of nowhere a red mist surrounded the Minotaur stopping him dead in his tracks as the mist seemed to get thicker until he couldn't be seen, the monsters that were in the shadows were taken back by this while the old man smirked at he seemed to know what was happening.

Suddenly something could be seen dropping down onto the mist, the Minotaur could be heard screaming in pain, this lasted for a minute until everything went dead silent.

The mist started to evaporate showing a very gruesome scene. The Minotaur laid lifeless on the ground whilst a Manticore had one of his sharp legs in the Minotaurs skull, he was covered in very dark blue blood from the Minotaur.

The Manticore roared scaring off all of the monsters as they ran away. The old man started to walk up to the Manticore smirking.

Percy **(POV)**

I walked up to Manticore smirking at him as he still had his leg in the Minotaur's skull. The Manticore turned towards me, took his leg out of the Minotaur and bowed to me. I nodded and he went back up, I climbed onto him and petted his fur.

"Do you know of any place I can remain safe?" I asked him as nodded his head.

" **Yes, I have a cave a few miles from here that you can stay in while I can stand guard outside"** I nodded and pat his head signalling him to go onward.

Hyperion **(POV)**

"Kronos!" I laughed in joy as Kronos finished reforming and looked better then ever, he smiled and walked over to me, and we shook hands.

"Hello brother, has the plan worked?" He asked me as I nodded. You see, the Kronos Perseus killed or at least thought he killed was just Iapetus in disguise, while another demi-god was transported to Tartarus to revive the real Kronos which finally finished.

"Yes, the foolish Olympians think they won the war" I laughed, Kronos joined in and started to laugh as well.

"Mother would be proud of our plan" I smiled, Kronos nodded.

I was so happy that I grabbed the nearest Hellhound and ripped his skull out and raised it in the sky, Kronos did the same.

" **We shall destroy everyone of those Gods!"** Kronos roared.

I smiled, gave Kronos one last nod and walked back to my temple as I was getting horny from excitement.

I kicked open my golden doors revealing two naked woman, they nodded knowing why I came here and walked over to me. _I shall take Artemis's virginity when we take over Olympus,_ I thought as the pleasure was overwhelming.

Kronos **(POV) Sorry no lemons YET :)**

I flexed my muscles getting familiar with my old body, I felt like I could crush in Zeus's skull. I decided I would go visit my favorite Manticore as I sensed he was here in Tartarus so he must have reformed.

As I reached the Manticore's lair I could smell the stench of a demigod which got me confused. I saw Thorn at the entrance like he was guarding it or something.

"Thorn, what are you doing?" He turned towards me and growled like he didn't know me.

" **Back away Titan leader, or I shall destroy you"** He growled. This motherfucker thought he could talk to me like that, I am going to make sure it'll take centuries for him to reform after this. I took out my platinum scythe from my back and aimed it at him.

"You dare insult me?" I roared, ready to strike down the monster, but in turn he roared back somehow more fiercer than mine.

" **Goodbye Titan leader"** and with that he jumped at me claws leaving long cuts on my torso.

Third Person **(POV)**

The Ancient Manticore jumped on the unprepared titan, Kronos leaving tons of deep cuts. The titan tried to land a blow on the creature with his scythe but failed as it bit his hand holding the weapon causing him to drop it.

Kronos then with all his might threw the Manticore off his body and grabbed his scythe, this time more prepared. He threw his weapon at the Manticore who was running at him in a deadly arc that could chop off about anything. The Manticore simply opened his mouth and ate the weapon.

" **My scythe!"** Krono bellowed, the Manticore used this distraction to his advantage and jumped a full mile so fast with his tail shooting deadly spikes at the titan each spike hitting him in his chest. The Manticore opened his mouth allowing Kronos head to in it. The Manticore bit into his neck as a terribly crunching sound could be heard.

The Manticore jumped off the now headless body of a titan and grabbed the titans leg dragging him into his lair.

Percy **(POV)**

I laid on the cold floor trying to sleep, my body was constantly cramping leaving me with terrible pains. So I just sat up and sighed seeing as I was not going to be able to sleep on this rough floor with this weak body.

Just then I heard a noise coming from the entrance of the cave to find the Manticore dragging in a headless body startling me. The body looked really familiar, _Kronos?_ I thought to myself.

" **Yes master it's Kronos, he stumbled upon my cave so I had to take him out"** The Manticore said like it was nothing. I just stood there surprised that the titan reformed this fast, _Not possible_ I thought. I got up and walked towards the body, I was currently wearing torn clothes so this was a better time than never.

I took the golden cloak off of the titans body and put it on, it instantly changed sizes to fit my weak body and it also changed from golden to black. The Manticore nudged my arm with a mirror in his mouth. I took it and looked over myself.

I had a black beard that was trimmed along the sides, I had a scar going down from my left eye giving it a dull color. But my right eye was really interesting, instead of its sea green self it now looked like there was an actual thunderstorm in it. My hair went back giving it a slick look, the cloak also fit nicely on me. It matched my leather boots which were also black. ( **Just think of the old Ezio from AC)**

I put the mirror down and looked at the naked body of Kronos.

"Dispose of the titan." I said as the Manticore nodded and with just five bites ate the titan. _I am very lucky I had the Manticore on my side or else I would have been killed by the titan and would have to reform in the pit,_ I thought looking over the monster.

" **Master, I believe you are planning something?"** He said smirking, as I started smirking as well.

"Yes, from this point on I will a personal army of monsters so I finally destroy those who betrayed me as well as I will form my own empire down here in Tartarus!" I said as the monster smiled a very evil smile with me.

I felt my body starting to vanish as it was day time on land meaning I would be able to go back up.

"Come to me when I call your name" I said as the monster nodded as he was going to sleep, and with that I was gone.

 **So what do you think? Please give me suggestions on what you want to happen and I will try my best to make it happen! PEACE oh and also I will start on next chapter after every 3 reviews. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I decided to add Thaila to the harem and I am also starting a poll on who Percy will fuck first, comment on who you want.**

 **Thaila: 0**

 **Aphrodite: 0**

 **Artemis: 0**

Percy **(POV)**

I appeared sitting on a rock, I stretched happy to be in my powerful body again. I looked around and saw the hunters inspecting the red dust with two Olympians with them. Artemis was talking to Thalia asking her what exactly happened, and Hades had the red dust in his hands inspecting it.

"This monster was not killed." Hades said intently, all of the people stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"What do you mean, the Manticore was clearly killed before my and the hunter's eyes!" Artemis exclaimed. Hades just shook his head put the dust in a ziplock bag that seemed very tough and flashed it away somewhere looking back at the huntress.

"The monster was reformed to his ancient state, in other words he was destroyed then reformed with the power of an Olympian. What scares me is that this power was only used by the Primordial by the name of Alcea." Hades said as mine and the hunters were instantly confused.

"I never heard of a Primordial by the name of that" Artemis said as Hades smirked at her, _who is he!_ I thought, and like if he read my mind Hades spoke up.

"He was a failed creation of Chaos, so instead she created a curse that had good and bad ends to it and it was only obtainable by demigods and humans." Artemis nodded and motioned him to go on.

"Supposedly it was only obtainable by jumping into the pit of Tartarus but the chance of getting it was one in a trillionth which is about impossible" Hades said knowing what Artemis was thinking about but gave her a face that said _not in front of her._ Artemis nodded.

"So how does it work?" Asked Thaila as Hades turned towards and smiled.

"Well, at night the being is invisible and could only be seen by a set of shades only the Fates can use. It was told that being would be given the powers that the Primordial would have gotten if he survived which would be the one used earlier today along with complete control over each and every monster." Hades said as all of the hunter's eyes widened at this.

"Sweet" One of them said as Hades just laughed at that. Suddenly the barby girl theme song could be heard as Hades blushed deeply and took out the Iphone 6 immediately shutting the phone off.

"Don't even say a word!" Hades said to a smiling crowd of hunters, and with that he teleported away.

"Well then, hunters go back to camp ill meet you there!" Artemis said as all of the hunters ran back to their camp. Then Artemis made sure they were gone and stood directly on the position I shot the red laser.

"Perseus are you… here?" Artemis asked as I was about to say something to her but I felt hands cover my mouth. I looked to see the human version of the Manticore or at least a very better looking version then he looked when he almost killed me.

" **Master, don't if you are to set out on the plan of yours you cannot alert the maiden goddess of your presence."** He said as I slowly nodded seeing he was right, I took one last look at the huntress and teleported me and Thorn to a very secure location in New Zealand were I decided I would build my HQ at.

The Manticore transformed into his monster form and sat by my legs. _Now how do I make this base?_ I thought as the Manticore looked up at me.

" **Just think of what you want created and it will happen"** He said as I nodded and started to think of a fortified building made of titanium metal. Suddenly the building started to form of what I wanted it to be.

"This is going to be fun" I said as I was going to create the greatest base and home of all time.

Artemis **(POV) Mini Lemon coming up!**

There was no answer as I sighed and flashed myself to my camp. I walked to my tent and as I was nearing the entrance I heard Thaila call my name, I turned around to see a hunter that looked like she was full of questions.

"Not right now Thaila I just want to rest okay?" I said as she nodded seeing as she was not going to be able to ask any questions till tomorrow.

I got into my tent and fell onto my bed huffing in frustration.

"Perseus where are you?" I said out loud. Then I heard a shuffle on the entrance on my tent sensing it was Thaila.

"Thaila come in." I said as the entrance opened revealing a blushing Thaila. She walked over to my bed and sat at the end of it not looking at me.

"Artemis, did you say Perseus? Is he okay?" She asked as I knew I fucked up.

"Yes he is fine I was just wondering how he was doing on his quest we sent him on" I said secretly sighing as I lied to my lieutenant. She seemed to buy this and sat a tiny bit closer to me.

"Artemis, I think this is a better time than any to tell you this but I- I uh developed some feelings for you" She said scooting a little closer to me, as I felt a weird sensation in my private parts as she said that. Secretly I also felt something for Thaila but I always that it was weird to like my own hunter.

"Oh, wel-" Thaila rammed her lips onto mine and jumped on my body. I was surprised by this and tried to push her off but I was still weak from the poison, so instead I kissed back. We did this for a couple of minutes then broke apart as we need oxygen.

"I wanted to do that for a long time" She said smiling at me, I just nodded as she laughed. Then we went back to kissing this time her tongue was pushing on my lips asking for entrance. I let her in as she was dominating my mouth putting her tongue in every crevice there was.

Her left hand grabbed one of my breast squeezing it as I started to moan. Her other hand grabbed my nipple and pinched it as I exploded right there, my juices flowing out of my pussy. We broke apart and she started to kiss my neck leaving hickies all over the place.

 _She was very skilled at this_ I thought, the pleasure was overwhelming as I cummed again staining my pantees with cum. Thalia stopped what she was doing and crawled towards my legs sliding her hand up and down my thigh as I was now moaning even louder. I put up a shield around the tent not allowing any sound out.

Thaila then slid down my pants revealing soaked pantees. She moaned at this and started to lick the cum, I moaned even louder this time. She ripped apart my pantees and drooled at my pink pussy. She slid her finger in one of my folds as I cummed again and again from the amount of pleasure I never felt before.

"Thaila!" I moaned in pleasure as she was fingering my pussy with two fingers now. Right when I was about to come again she stopped. She got off the bed licked her lips and gave me a nod walking out of the tent leaving me wanting more. _I was so going to get her!_ I thought getting up and walking to my shower.

 **Alright that was probably the first ever lemon I wrote, please tell me what you think and how I can improve upon it! Also I am starting a vote on who's the first person you want Percy to fuck as said above, Aphrodite, Artemis, or Thaila. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I really appreciate the suggestions I got and I will continue to improve on my writing! Enjoy!**

 **Poll: Continue to vote on who you want Percy to fuck first!**

 **Thalia: 2**

 **Artemis: 4**

 **Aphrodite: 3**

Percy **(POV)**

I sat exhausted and astonished on how the base looked, there sat a titanium building surrounded by indestructable towers with very bright watch lights that could blind you for a good minute if you stared at them.

The main building had only one entrance that led to a giant hall with a giant red carpet going straight to my throne room which held my throne made of platinum red. It may sound uncomfortable but boy was it relaxing.

On each side there was fives doors leading to different rooms, one led to the armoury which was filled with high quality armor and weapons that would even make Ares drool. The second one led to the apartments which were specifically made for my monsters. And the third room was for humans and demigods to live in.

The fourth room led to the torture room filled with tools that would make anyone talk. Finally the last room led to my master bedroom it wasn't much as I didn't like much, it was pretty much a copy of my cabin room from Camp Half Blood. I planned to add more but right now I was to tired to do so since I was barely new to this ability of creation.

" **Master, we should recruit some monsters before it reaches daytime."** Thorn said in his human form as I nodded.

"Do you know of any place that there might be monsters?" I asked him as he nodded and told me to follow him as he ran full speed. After a couple thousand miles we reached our destination, a couple of miles from me laid a huge monster base.

I saw Hyperion order monsters to bring crates to a huge ship on the docks, as they seemed to be preparing for something.

" **Hyperion has gotten out of Tartarus after the doors of death were found chained, supposedly he plans to have an army larger than any combined."** Thorn said disgusted.

"Then we shall attack them off guard" I said as Thorn smirked and got into his monster form, which got me wondering.

"As Primordial of monsters shouldn't I have my own monster form?" I asked him as he suddenly realized I was true but shrugged seeing as he had no answer. I summoned myself some obsidian armour like Thorn, a giant helmet covering my base. I realized I had no weapon and reached in my pocket to find Riptide in its rightful place.

I was surprised to see instead of the usual black pen, it was now blood red as a red storm seemed to brew in it, I uncapped the pen which revealed a six foot sword that was surprisingly light in my hands, I swung in deadly arcs getting ready for the attack as me and Thorn started to stalk towards the monster camp.

 **Linebreak**

As we reached the camp I told Thorn to attack from the land while I would destroy the ship so nobody would escape the carnage. With a flick of a finger the ship sunk drowning anybody on board.

" **ATTACK"** I roared confusing the monsters as suddenly a roar from Thorn could be heard from the other side of the camp as I smirked. Hellhound after Hellhound I sliced through each and every one of them in deadly arcs, suddenly my instincts went on overdrive as I rolled over dodging a huge boulder.

I turned to see five angry Cyclops wielding clubs. I smirked and decided to shoot my red lasers at all five of them blowing them up in red dust. The monsters stopped what they were doing to look at what happened.

The five Cyclops started to reform but this time they had even more muscle and their eyes were dark red. They just like Thorn wore obsidian armour head to toe wielding red maces, the monsters smirked at me thinking the Cyclops would tear us apart as I just smirked back.

The Cyclops started smashing in all nearby monsters killing them instantly sending them back to Tartarus.

" **WHO DARE ATTACKS MY CAMP"** I turned to see Hyperion in full gold armour wielding a golden sword.

" **I DARE"** I said as Hyperion looks towards me instantly running at me sword in a deadly position. I simply spun around his strike and tripped him. He got back up and try to strike down on me but what happened next surprised even me, I held the tip of the sword with only two fingers. I bent the sword leaving it useless.

Hyperion stood wide eyed at me.

" **BOW"** I said in some ancient language as he followed my orders and bowed before me. I decided to try something out and charged up my red lasers and laid my palm on the titans head, he instantly blew up in red dust. I stood waiting for him to reform but nothing happened I turned to see the five Cyclops and Thorn by my side as they killed all of the monsters.

" **That type of power does not work on a titan my lord."** One of the Cyclops said as I just nodded.

"So.. what happened to him" I asked as they all smiled evilly.

" **You made it so that he won't reform until a couple millennia but the downside to that is when he does reform he will be more powerful than ever."** Thorn said this time as I slowly nodded. Then I started to realize something.

"How was Hyperion and the monsters able to see me?" I asked as everyone was confused at that. _I am going to have to talk to the fates_ I thought.

I looked up to see the sun was coming up ever so slightly, I sighed seeing as I had to go back to Tartarus and into that weak body.

"I will teleport us to our base, you five Cyclops will stand guard while Thorn will be with me in Tartarus." I said as they all nodded saying _yes my lord_. I teleported us all to the base and sat on my throne waiting for it to happen. I gave the Cyclops a nod as I started to feel my body being transported to the pit.

 **Linebreak**

I woke up breathing heavily to find myself back in Thorn's cave on the cold ground. I put on the cloak right next to me and stood up stretching the old body. I heard movement by the entrance so I grabbed a nearby sword and stood waiting.

After a minute of being standing holding a heavy sword I decided _fuck it_ and I walked towards the entrance. I peaked out and what I saw surprised me, I saw two demigods one male with blonde hair and blue eyes. The other one was a female wearing a torn hooded and torn pants, both wore no shoes as they seemed scared.

"Jason, how are we supposed to leave?" The girl asked in tears as the Jason dude just embraced her in a hug saying soothing words. Seeing they were no threat I walked forward frightening both of them. The Jason guy took out a sword aiming it at me.

"Who are you?" He asked as I smiled and I just walked forward again as they both took a step back.

"One more step and I will have to kill you!" He said in a tone that said _I mean it._ I nodded and took off my hood revealing my old and wise looking chiseled face. The girl seemed to blush for some reason.

"My name Alcea and I mean no harm but instead to help seeing as you both seem to be lost" I said as the boy nodded but still stood his position.

"How are we supposed to trust you?" He asked as I just shrugged and motioned all around.

"Look all around you, you guys are basically fucked if you do not let me help you" I said as they nodded and I beckoned them walking into the cave. They followed cautiously.

"You can stay in here while we wait for my servant to come and aid you both out of here" I said as they nodded and sat together. I leaned against a stone wall and sighed _what have I gotten myself into?_ I thought.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" I said as the demigods nodded. As I got out I could feel the cold air brush against my hair, it felt good. _Thorn where are you?_ I asked out loud. Suddenly I felt something come into my head. _Hold on master, I am currently fighting a large pack of hellhounds._ Thorn said as I just sighed and walked back into the cave.

I heard moans as I walked in and what I saw next was pretty crazy. The Jason guy was currently fucking the girl in the ass as he continued not noticing me. I slowly walked out and made a loud noise as if I was just coming back. Sounds of shuffling could be heard along with _oh shit_.

After I felt like they should be dressed by now I walked in acting like I didn't know what was happening as they sighed in relief, _this is going to be a hell of a day_ I thought to myself.

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! AND REVIEW! I am sorry for those of you who didn't want a Percy focused chapter, I promise the next one I make will have Artemis and Thalia! Also please continue to vote and feel free to leave suggestions for me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I really appreciate the suggestions I got and I will continue to improve on my writing! Enjoy!**

 **Poll: Continue to vote on who you want Percy to fuck first!**

 **Thalia: 3**

 **Artemis: 5**

 **Aphrodite: 3 (+1 Personal Vote)**

 **Artemis POV**

I awoke to a fuss outside, I sighed and got up from my bed sensing that it was 4AM. Then when I heard a slight growl I quickly took out my bow and silently exited my tent. What I saw wanted wanted to make me scream.

In front of me was three of my hunters with spikes sticking out of their skulls, I quickly ran towards them in tears.

" **Die"** I turned and saw the Manticore, my reflexes went on overdrive as I dodged six deadly spikes. The Manticore roared and rammed my chest sending me back a couple miles into the forest. _My hunters!_ I thought as I quickly got up mud covering my outfit.

Shrieks could be heard from the camp as Artemis ran faster and faster to get there. When Artemis finally reached the camp she was a sweating mess with dirt and all kinds of plants on her. She flicked her finger and she was instantly clean.

"Artemis!" I turned in the direction of the scream to find one of my hunters being dragged, I ran to them covered in tears. I got on my knees and cried as I turned the corner to see Phoebe get decapitated by the Manticore's claw.

He turned towards me smirking and walked towards me, I was broken as I lost everything I ever loved. He raised his pointy tail and rammed it into my chest.

Suddenly I awoke in a bed as I saw Thalia shaking my body in a panic. I turned towards her as she stopped and sighed in relief.

"You were crying when I came in, ar- are you okay?" A worried Thalia said, I turned towards her and smiled.

"Just a nightmare" I said as she nodded and sat by me in awkwardness. I leaned my head against her shoulder as this surprised her but she quickly relaxed. She put her hand through my hair and started to massage my head which felt really good.

"I'm tired" Thalia said yawning afterwards causing us to giggle. Slowly we got on the bed and cuddled falling asleep.

 **Percy POV**

After gathering some tools of sorts we were ready and now waiting for my Manticore. My hood blocked my face giving anyone the creeps, I kinda liked using this sense if creeped out the monsters nearby making them leave.

"So Alcea, who are you exactly? No offense but I never heard of you before" The Jason kid said to me as I continued looking away. I can sense awkwardness in the air so I slowly turned my head towards him.

"You do not need to know about me, all you need to know is I am going to help both of you out of here. Okay?" I said as he nodded quickly and went to his girlfriend who was sleeping on a rock. Suddenly a shadow could be seen coming from the sky as I got up from the rock I was sitting up.

The demigods seemed to not know what was happening but jumped and fell on their butts when my Manticore landed from the sky. Jason took out his golden sword protecting his girlfriend. I just smirked under my hood. _Master, who are these demigods?_ Thorn asked.

"They fell in the pit and need help out of here, I want you to bring them to the doors of death and get them out of here" I said as the demigods were shocked that I was not dead yet. I turned towards them and gestured towards the Manticore.

"He is my servant, he's going to get you guys out of here." I said as the just stood there not wanting to go with the beast."

"Go or be stuck in here for eternity." I said as they quickly got on the Lion looking beast and waved bye to me as Thorn slowly started to go faster and faster until I couldn't see him anymore. _Hopefully they can get out of here,_ I thought as I started to yawn feeling sleepy inside of the cave and found a comfy rock to sleep on.

 **LINE BREAK**

When I woke up I felt a familiar material touching my body as I started to look around I found that it was grass. _Good to be back_ , I thought as I got up and stretched looking around. I saw my base a couple miles off and I started sprinting there as I did not want to teleport there.

As I approached the giant gated entrance I could see two of the Cyclops guarding it still in their obsidian armour with their maces by their sides. They saluted at me and opened the steel gate, I nodded at them and walked in.

A Cyclops stood by my throne holding a weapon case made for a sword, as soon as he saw me he grew excited and walked over to me.

" **Master, I saw your sword on your throne and I put the smith to use, please tell me what you think"** He said as my eyes widened taking the case from his giant hands. I set it on a wooden table and slowly opened it.

On red cloth stood a magnificent sword, I picked it up and ran my fingers through the most detailed edges I ever seen, I also noticed it felt lighter on my arms as I swung in arcs.

"It's amazing, actually it's magnificent." I said as he smiled at my reaction.

"You are now our head smith and you will craft weapons for each new person who comes to my kingdom." I said as he nodded and ran over the workshop giving me a nod before he disappeared. I carefully put the sword back in the case and set it aside as I sat on my throne still tired for some reason.

Thorn started to walk in, in his monster form and laid down rubbing his side against my legs. Suddenly I saw a yellow glow outside the doors leading to my entrance and then some yelling. Five minutes later my Cyclops dragged in a unconscious human soldier as my eyes widened at this.

" **Master, we saw him snooping around the castle so we had to knock him out"** One of them said as I just sighed seeing as there was only two things I could do which is, recruit him or kill him.

"Put him in one of our suites and have one of you stand guard until he wakes up, then ask him two questions, death or become part of the army." I said as they nodded dragging him away. _Thorn, what do you do for fun?_ I asked mentally as I could feel him thinking.

 _I enjoy slaughtering my foes on my free time,_ he said as I laughed at that knowing it was true. I didn't want to waste my time up on land so I got up from my throne and beckoned Thorn as I walked to the training room.

"Let's spar" I said as Thorn smirked at me turning into his human form as I shook my head.

"In your monster form at its best" I said as he turned back into his monster form. _Are you sure master? I am not something to be undermined._ He said as I chuckled at that as we were now in mini arena.

"Bring it on!" I said holding only my fist out, suddenly Thorn jumped at me mouth opened I quickly side stepped and with one hand pushed his head aside sending him hitting the stone wall. He growled and got back up and jumped at me again this time even faster and harder.

I held my arm out and punched him in the face stopping him and sending him crashing to the ground. I ran up to him and punched him in the face for about twenty times straight and when I stopped both of my arms were bruised and bloody, Thorn was on the floor bleeding all over his face panting in exhaustion. I punched him again even harder than before.

"This will serve as a lesson, I am not your friend. I am your master and you are my servant, do not think otherwise or else I would teach you the lesson again." I said as he quickly nodded. I snapped my fingers and he was healed instantly and my body cleaned. I walked away wanting to see how my favorite goddess was doing.

 **So what do you think? Also I am sorry for the lack of chapters, I was really lost and did not know what to write, I will post two more chapters tomorrow seeing as it will be friday and I will have allot more time to do shit. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I really appreciate the suggestions I got and I will continue to improve on my writing! Enjoy!**

 **Poll: Continue to vote on who you want Percy to fuck first!**

 **Thalia: 5**

 **Artemis: 6**

 **Aphrodite: 3 (+1 Personal Vote)**

 **3rd Person POV**

The hunters were gathering wood to put in fire as Artemis the goddess of hunt was practicing her skills on the archery. Suddenly a Hydra came out of nowhere from the bushes shocking everyone for never has a monster directly went to the hunters camp.

They took out their bows and surrounded the beast, each hunter with two arrows ready to shoot. The beast just snarled and pounded his right foot on the ground causing everyone to fall on their butts and the tents to collapse.

The Hydra roared a mighty roar and shot fire at a couple hunters who managed to dodge the flames just in time. The hunters started to surround the beast this time and shot two arrows at a time at it.

Artemis came out of nowhere and jumped onto the beast with a silver sword in hand. She started to slice the Hydra's heads off in which was a grand total of fifty heads. The beast roared in anger and started to shake his body trying to get the goddess off of him.

Artemis grabbed hold of him with great strength but the beast movement was too much as she was losing her grip fast. One of the heads tried to bite her but she managed to throw the sword at its eye and jumped off swiftly landing on the ground.

By now the hunters were now shooting flaming arrows at the beast as Thalia the daughter of Zeus summoned lightning as bolts of lightning came down upon the beast every so often. But the beast raged on and kicked three of the hunters knocking them out instantly.

The hunters realized that they were losing so Artemis ordered two of the to get greek fire as they nodded and returned with at least ten of them. One by one the hunters started throwing jars of greek fire at the beast but something happened that scared all of them.

A massive 20 feet beast was now on fire and continued to fight on. Artemis, ignoring her hunters pleads yelled at them to continue fighting as she summoned a silver spear and threw it at one of the eyes. The Hydra roared even louder, just think of Godzilla's roar. The hunters and Artemis were taken back at this almost shitting themselfs.

The beast started growing in size now the height of one hundred feet, Artemis saw this and realized what had to be done. In a matter of seconds all the Olympians flashed in all wearing polished greek armour wielding weapons that suited their domain.

Poseidon had a giant green pitch fork made of crystal along with green armour with the same material as the pitch fork. Zeus had a giant sword that radiated electricity which could power about a hundred cities, he wore old fashioned polished armour nothing special. Hades wore a black cloak that had souls moving around in it, his weapon was two giants maces that had souls in them as well. The rest of the Olympians had casual but nice looking armour on each wielding a sword.

Their mouths dropped as they saw the giant Hydra roaring louder than anything ever recorded. Zeus threw five of his master bolts at the beast, Poseidon threw twenty exact copies of his pitch forks at the beast and the other Olympians used their domain weapons to hit the beast.

Instead of the beast dying the exact opposite happened, he grew quadrupled the amount of power he had now as powerful as each Olympian and Titan combined in their true forms. He also grew another hundred feet.

The Hydra stomped his feet sending everyone stumbling and some breaking bones. Everything seemed hopeless as the beast was just too powerful to destroy, hell even Zeus seemed to give up.

Suddenly hundreds of red lasers shot out from nowhere hitting each of the Hydra's heads, the Hydra roared one last time as he fell on the ground which created the largest earthquake ever felt. Hades created a hole to Tartarus as the beast fell in it. Everyone was injured as six of the hunters were killed from too many injuries.

Apollo tended to everyone giving the hunters small pieces of ambrosia and cake size pieces to the Olympians who gratefully took it.

 **Percy's POV (20 Minutes before)**

As I flashed to a very familiar rock and sat down admiring the nature around me, suddenly a small baby hydra came out of nowhere. He looked very cute and seemed to be lost, so I picked him up and sat him on my lap petting his fur.

"Are you lost little guy" I said to him as he nodded, I always wanted a pet and I guess this was a better time than any other.

"I am going to call you Raz" I said as he seemed to like that name, I patted his head thinking of what he would look like at full form, so I took out my palm and place it on his head as a faint red glow could be seen.

Suddenly he blew up in red dust as I just sat there waiting for him to come back in his new form. After five minutes of waiting I just said fuck it and decided to go visit Artemis but then I felt something appear behind me as I turned around and saw a huge Hydra standing in front of me.

He started running and knocked me on the floor disappearing in the trees. Then I realized that was towards the hunters camp so I had to catch him before they found him. I got up and ran but I knew it was too late when I heard a roar of a Hydra and the hunters yelling so I just sighed and sat back on my rock seeing as I just got the poor Hydra killed. I closed my eyes and just relaxed.

Suddenly I felt a huge power burst by the hunters camp I opened my eyes to see a magnificent beast on fire and was tall as hell. This must have been his ancient forms power! I thought as I felt the Olympians flash in by now. Let's see what they can do I smirked.

I heard several things happening at once like lighting, skeletons and many others. I sighed seeing they could not defeat the Hydra so I raised my towards the beast and without thinking I shot hundreds of red lasers at him which took him down instantly. WAIT NO I thought realizing I was just going to make him even more stronger.

But the Hydra just roared and fell down onto the ground creating an earthquake that would broke several of my bones if I was not this powerful as I am now. I could see Hades throw him into Tartarus and so I sighed in relief. My god, I wonder what happened to that Hydra I thought walking towards everybody.

"Ho- How is that possible?!" Zeus screamed giving all the gods a headache. I just laughed at that taking a look at everybody, one day I will get revenge I thought.

"I honestly have no idea, it was surely one of the most powerful monsters in existence that's for sure." Hades replied taking notes of the footprints from the Hydra. By now all the hunters were in Apollo's infirmary getting healed from the tons of injuries they have gotten.

"All of you except Apollo teleport to Olympus, we must have a meeting at once!" Zeus said flashing out as everybody sighed. Slowly but eventually all of the gods except Artemis were gone now. She was crying sitting on the floor as Thalia the only hunter that was not injured was saying soothing words to her.

I begin to realize everything I done, I caused the deaths of six hunters and released a monster that could destroy every living being on Earth. I clenched my fist and punched a tree sending it back a couple miles knocking down every tree in the way. Both Artemis and Thalia jumped at this taking out their bows.

"Show yourself!" Thalia yelled as Artemis was still too depressed to say shit. Suddenly I felt something inside of me blow up as my skin started burning furiously, the pain was to much as I fell to the ground tears streaming from my eyes. I looked at my skin as it slowly became more visible than before.

Thalia was the first to see me as she turned around and saw me sprawled on the floor in pain, quickly she ran over to me calling over Artemis with her.

"Percy! What's wrong?" She yelled very worried as the pain continued to grow. I was sweating heavily now as the pain was just too much to deal with. Without thinking I grabbed hold of Thalia and hugged her with all my might crying into her shoulder.

Thalia realized the pain I was going through so she just hugged back saying words like "It's okay" or "It's almost over." It felt like somebody was pinching every single piece of my skin tearing it apart. I closed my eyes as the pain was taking over.

 **LINEBREAK**

When I woke I appeared to be in a tent with several cold rags all over my body. I had only on my skinny jeans and black boots revealing my 8 pack and thick muscles. I tried to move but found it impossible like I was paralyzed or something so I laid there for what felt like 30 minutes until I heard a noise by the entrance.

In came Thalia as she saw me awake she ran up to me and gave me a big hug as tears came from her eyes. I groaned in pain as she quickly saw this and let go of me.

"Sorry Percy, I just missed you." She said as I managed to smile. She saw me struggling to do so and she just smirked.

"Percy you are going to have to wait a while until your muscles get back to you, you ripped several muscle tissues somehow which caused that massive pain you endured, you are lucky one of the hunters are a daughter of Apollo or else you- you would have died" She said with a frown on her face, I managed to nod as she patted my head.

"Artemis should be here in just-" Suddenly the tents flaps flew open revealing a very angry huntress.

 **What do you think about that battle? Review! Also continue to vote. Also I fixed that day/night tartarus shit not that it matters anymore :3**


	8. Update

**Hey guys, it's been two years since the last update.** ** _Sorry._** **After coming back to the story, I figured I might as well just rewrite the whole thing, instead of continuing with another chapter. My grammar has somewhat improved, so I hope you all appreciate that. The first chapter of the replacement story is up on my profile. The story's called** ** _The Alchea Curse_** **.**


End file.
